Tons of Tokka
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: just as the title says! oneshots, drabbles, songfics, poems, AUshots, ect. for every Tokka fan, i give you a bunch of fluff for the pairing until you're sick. please R&R!
1. Cold Night

**Because of a few inspiring reviews from Tokka fans, I decided to conduct a Tokka series of drabbles, poems, AU oneshots, future-related oneshots, and others. Hopefully this turns out well, ne? **

**The first is an oneshot that randomly popped into my head. :D **

* * *

It was cold, so very cold. How can the earth betray her this way? The rock was cold against her skin and it felt numbing, like when you hold ice on a wound for too long.

Across the way he felt it, too. His sleeping bag kept his body warm, but his face could feel the rush of the night air, nipping at his nose with bitter coldness. It was merely spring, so it made sense that it could get as cold at night as a winter day, but he had not expected it here in the Earth Kingdom. Vaguely he wondered how everyone else was doing. 

Toph shivered, so she tried to make a blanket of earth about her, but dirt and rock was not so insolating; it did not make her colder, but it did not make hr warmer, either.

Sokka rolled onto his side, trying to sleep a little better with his face out of the wind. He opened his eyes after a moment, sighing. But then something caught his attention: a figure a little ways away, tossing and turning. They obviously couldn't sleep, and they looked like they were shivering. "Toph?" he asked the sleepless figure.

She stopped moving for a moment, then turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look cold."

A little embarrassedly she turned away. "No. I'm fine." But despite herself, she quaked with a shiver. This frustrated her, so she flopped over onto her side (facing away from Sokka) and closed her eyes.

He didn't like that. Thinking quickly with a smile, Sokka pulled his sleeping bag off of himself (ignoring the sudden cold) and unzipped it, turning it into a blanket. He walked over to where the 12-year-old earthbender lay, and draped the sleeping bag over her, climbing in next to her. "There, that better?"

He couldn't see her face, but in the dark a mad blush crept onto her face, and her eyes went a little wide for a second. Then, after a deep breath, she regained her composure and said jokingly, "Guess you cleaned your funky sleeping bag, huh?"

Sokka frowned. "I did, for your information. And you know, I didn't have to share it with you –"

"Oh, shove it, Sokka. I was just messing with you. But … thanks. It was pretty cold here on the ground…"

Sokka softened and smiled, rolling over onto his side so that he wasn't facing Toph. "'Night," he said sleepily.

She smiled to herself as well, and closed her eyes, finally warm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------


	2. She's A Rebel

**Songfic, lulz. I love me my Green Day. But you know what's funny? I've never written one of these before; this is my first songfic. Let's hope it turns out, haha. It's obviously in Sokka's POV and the song is, like, Toph's theme song or something. XD **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous _

Every time we tell her one thing, she goes and does something else. She literally ran away from home, and yet she helps us when we need it. She bends the earth and metal, two very hard, dangerous things. She's a saint but a rebel, an earthbender and dangerous.

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Messing link on the brink  
Of destruction _

Sometimes I wonder what will become of her. She doesn't seem like the type to be kind, but she isn't all that cruel, either. She's sarcastic like me, and can get a little cocky, but maybe that's just what I like about her.

_From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they call _

_'Old whatsername' _

Back in her home town, no one knew the Bei Fong family had a daughter, but when they say the 'Blind Bandit', they know who she is. But outside of that, no one knew her name. Until us, that is.

_She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my heart _

_Like a hand grenade _

When she held that belt above her head when we first saw her, you knew that she was the champ and one hell of a earthbender. Even though I cheered for the Boulder over her, something in me clicked: just who was she? And now that I know her, it's like I can't get her out of my system, as much as I pretend she doesn't effect me.

_Is she dreaming  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
Gonna detonate _

You never know what she's going to do next. It's like she's a bomb without a timer, about to detonate at a moment's notice …

_Is she trouble  
Like I'm trouble  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that _

We're kind of alike, I think; we both tease others, we both like to use sarcasm, we both get annoyed with Katara sometimes. But it's kind of funny … we aren't really a couple, are we? Not a complete matching set.

_She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Nothing comes to mind _

You can't lie in front of her, you can't get away from her … she at you all at once with all her force, meaning her earthbending AND her attitude. There's no stopping this girl. She wanted her freedom and now that she has it, she's unstoppable. I almost can't compare her to a bomb, now. Nothing really fits her perfectly, and when I try to summon one up, nothing comes to mind.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous 

She's just … Toph. She's Toph, with all her ups and downs, her starts and ends, the earth she bends. She's not even really a Bei Fong, since her parents are so different from her. She's really the only one like herself, and nothing can compare to that.

But she sure as hell is a rebel, isn't she?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------


	3. Meet Again

**Stop, poem time! And no, but Sokka's rapping haikus, either (as much as I loved those. XD), just my free-verse one. ;) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

A blind eye sees what is not said,  
Inside your heart  
And not your head.  
Lies cannot deceive,  
And blushes cannot be seen,  
But the way he stutters  
Tells her  
That his heart flutters  
Around her.  
And although  
She waited for so long  
To know  
What he felt for her,  
But now that the time has come  
For her to return home  
She's not ready to part  
With the one who holds her heart.

But perhaps they can meet again.

Now comes the pouring rain  
And tears fall as well.  
"Forget you!  
You never understood me, anyway,  
So I'm permanently running away!"  
Her parents disagreed  
And to her they plead:  
"Toph, dear, why do you hate us so?  
Why must you go?"  
"I don't hate you,  
But you won't listen to me.  
I can take care of myself  
And only want to be free."  
And so she ran  
The earth moving fast beneath her feet  
As the water came down  
On the main street.

It's been a while since she's seen Aang  
And she wonders about the rest of the gang.  
And Sokka – her Sokka – what became of him?  
She wishes desperately to se him again.  
To hear his laugh,  
To tell a joke,  
To be sarcastic with  
And to annoyingly poke.

And what should she feel through the earth  
But a skipping heart beat;  
Far across the land,  
Coming off someone's feet.  
She knows that heart  
Better than anyone else.  
And so there's her start  
To finding everyone,  
Hopefully for more times  
And good fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------


	4. Voices of a Distant Soul

**Okay, so I watched for the 5th time that short movie 'Voices of A Distant Star'. It's really good, and then I thought: why not something like it for Tokka? Obviously not the same situation, but definitely a similar style where we flip between their POV's. So here you go, another random Tokka. I'll be making a fluffier one after this today, too. YAY. **

**Remember I warned you all in my summary: TONS OF TOKKA UNTIL YOUR SICK OF IT. D:**

**P.S. um, Sokka is about 24, so Katara ould be around 23, and Toph about 20 in this. Just to make that clear. -sweatdrop-

* * *

**

It's been awhile since I've seen her.

_It's been awhile since I've seen him. _

I wonder how she's doing.

_I wonder if he's safe. _

She said she'd go to Ba Sing Se to help rebuild it after the war ended.

_He said he'd join his father in helping connect the two Water Tribes and rebuild the South. _

Maybe she met someone there.

_Maybe he's already married. _

I wish I had time to write to her.

_He probably wouldn't accept my letters. Or maybe he's forgotten me. _

I'm starting to wonder who's more blind: me or her. I never realized what was right in front of me. She probably sees more than I do. I'm such an idiot.

_I'm starting to wonder if how I acted around him was okay. I teased him a lot and didn't always listen to him. I'm such an idiot. _

I'm back home now.

_I don't want to go home. _

Katara is off somewhere else, married. I heard she's 2 months pregnant now.

_My parents have long since let me go. And as much as I want to miss them, I don't very much. _

I wonder if I'll get a niece or a nephew.

_I wonder if they miss me. _

But every time I think of my sister's current life, I come to dislike my own.

_I miss him, though. Every time I think about family, he comes to mind. _

It could have been different. We could have had something together.

_Maybe there's still a chance. Maybe he's not married, and he's just waiting for me. _

There could still be a chance. Maybe she's not married; maybe her blind eyes are waiting to see me.

_I think I should go. _

I think I should find her.

_Sokka, I still love you. _

Toph, I'm coming.


	5. Bad Seeing Eye Dog

**And another one! Yayyy. I missed writing Tokka. D: **

**This is based off many fanarts I see on DeviantART. In most cases they're Taang or Tokoaang/Zutaang, but I wanted a Tokka one. :D **

**Although it's a lot different than those snowy pictures. XD

* * *

**

"Gran-Gran is going to be happy to know you're safe, Dad." Sokka smiled as they flew closer to the South Pole. Now that the war has ended with everyone's help, things are getting back to normal. Why, they heard recently that Bumi took back 'New Ozai', returning it to Omashu.

"Yeah, but she'll probably be angry with me for letting myself get hurt and caught by the Fire Nation," he laughed in reply.

"Speaking of which," Katara pointed out, "I hope everything's okay down there. We haven't been home in months."

There was a pause, and Aang looked out across the water. "Hey, that looks like an iceberg! We'll be there soon enough!" he said happily.

Zuko frowned. "The last time I was here, I was someone else."

Katara laughed. "You can say that again. I was a little surprised, Zuko; you came through. I didn't want to trust you at all at first when you came to join us at the Western Air Temple, but now … well, I guess you get my point. Hey Aang," she called suddenly.

"Yeah?" the Avatar called back from between Appa's horns.

"We're going to start to get dressed in our warmer clothing. When we're done I'll switch with you and you can get dressed too, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. When I first met you there I wasn't wearing much and I was freezing." He laughs, dipping Appa up into the clouds.

"I've never been anywhere very cold," Toph said as she pulled a green coat on, one that they bought in the Southern regions of the Earth Kingdom. There was a hint of panic in her voice. "I'm going to have to wear shoes, aren't I?"

Katara sighed. "Yeah, actually; and they're thick boots."

"Aw, man! That stinks." The earthbender pouted. She didn't like the idea of having to be completely blind in the South Pole.

"Don't worry, Toph, we'll help you. We're not going to let you get lost in the snow, alright?'' Katara comforts.

"Yeah; I mean, I still owe you for burning your feet," Zuko winks.

"Nah, I think I got you back fair and square for that one," Toph laughs in return, but inside she was shaking with fear. Not being able to see in the snow … completely lost in the white haze and black sky … it was unthinkable. All ice, hardly any earth. Freezing temperatures … that was not good for the Blind Bandit, not good at all.

A couple hours later they landed, Appa's six padded feet touching the crunchy snow, a grunt escaping his large mouth. "We're here!" Aang said in a chipper tone.

Everyone hopped down from Appa's back, their snow boots hitting the ground with a soft thud. Well, everyone except Toph, that is.

Katara began walking with her father back to the village, Zuko and Aang (with Momo on his shoulders) following them. Sokka started to follow too, but not before he turned around, noticing that one member of the group wasn't following. "Toph?" he calls up at the saddle on the flying bison. "Aren't you coming?"

"I _would_ if I could see where I was going!" she complained. "I can hardly stand! I feel so unsteady on my feet when they're locked up in these huge, chunky things."

Sokka laughed and climbed back up on Appa, steadying her with his hand. "Want my help?"

She bit back saying 'no', because as stubborn as she was, she realized that she needed some help. "Yeah, I guess so," Toph replied while blowing hair out of her face.

With a strong but gentle grip, Sokka lead her down Appa's tail for an easier way to the ground. When her feet met the icy bottom, it was like touching hard air. She couldn't see a thing; only vaguely feel some vibrations through her boots. She made a whining noise and scowled at the ground, hating how it seemed to mock her.

But at the same time she almost wanted to smile, because Sokka was guiding her, _touching_ her. It was a silver lining to this storm cloud.

"The village is over here, Toph; I wish you could see it. It's simple, but kind of nice in it's own way," Sokka says to her left, a smile in his voice.

"Mhm," she replies vaguely. He meant well, but it got annoying when people said things like 'I wish you could see this/that/it'; because she can't. No colors, no details, and only when her feet were touching the earth.

Toph held a frown on her face, not wanting to look helpless or afraid. Which is what she really was inside; but why let anyone see that? It's better to look like she was pissed off.

All too suddenly, she indistinctly felt Sokka's foot turn on some ice, his grip tighten on her arm, and then **_bam_**, she was pinned down on the snow, her pale green eyes searching the air rapidly, trying to guess what happened.

And then Toph realized: Sokka had fallen on her.

His hot breath hit her face, something brushing the tip of her nose, and she guessed it to be his own nose. There was a shift in weight and his warmth covered most of her body, making that fraction of a moment tickle her spine in a shiver that wasn't because of the cold. She could almost hear him bite his lip apologetically. "Ohmigod, Toph, I'm so sorry," he said while slowly getting up. But it felt a little too slow, as if he was hesitating; but maybe the earthbender was imagining things.

Toph knew her face was heated and red with a mad blush, but she ignored it by chuckling softly. "You're not a very good seeing-eye dog, are you?"

He yanked her up to her feet, and even though she couldn't see it, he was rubbing the back of his head nervously with a tiny blush on his face. "Yeah, um, sorry about that." He cleared his throat even more nervously. "Eh, well, I guess we better go find the other's now …"

In response the Blind Bandit waved her hand around to the sound of his voice, looking for his arm. When she found it, she smiled briefly before using his arm as a guide to calculate where his head was. In one swift movement she bonked him on the side of the head. "Be more careful next time, Meathead! I'm blind enough as it is without you taking a wrong step and dragging me down with you."

He laughed and rubbed his head with his free hand, telling her, "I'll make a note of that."


	6. When Distant Voices Become One

**I decided to make a sequel to 'Voices of a Distant Soul' because of a reviewer. And, I liked the idea. So, here's one in the same style, with Sokka as 'normal' font and Toph still in italics. Although, this one isn't as coordinated as the last, more like a story switching POVs. XD;;; **

**'First Love' by Utada Hikaru is playing on my iTunes playlist right now and it totally fits this drabble/oneshot! (Damn, I love that woman. She sings so0o0o good, and in two languages!!)

* * *

**

_It was a day like any other here in Ba Sing Se._

It started off pretty normal down here in the Southern Water Tribe.

_But it was raining. I hate the rain … it turns dirt to mud and soaks the earth with it's cold drops. _

But everyone knew that I was leaving. I hated staying here, everyday it seemed to drag on, and that hold in my life never filled up.

_So I was in my bedroom in the hotel, messing around with the different shapes I could turn my space rock into. Sokka had given me this so long ago, back when he made his sword … _

So there was no reason to say any good byes; I had already done that the other day when I announced it. But when they asked me why …

_I think about him a lot. It's not natural, I don't think. I should have moved on my now, or at least tried to keep in touch with him. How could I be so stupid? _

…I couldn't tell them anything, except that I thought about someone a lot. They didn't bug me about whom, only agreed to let me go. But I regret it now that I'm halfway to the Earth Kingdom. I should have told my Dad, at least, what I was going. How could I be so stupid?

_Is there any hope in seeing him again? _

Is there any hope that nothing happened to her?

_What would I do if Sokka was gone … forever? _

What would I do if she was married and out of my reach … forever?

_I guess all I can do is wait and find out. _

I guess all I can do is wait and find out.

_I thought I heard him today. A deeper version of the voice I knew …_

I thought I saw her today. I was in Ba Sing Se, finally, after so much time. Weeks and weeks, maybe a month. An older version of the face I knew …

_But it hurt to think about it, so I just ran home. _

But I couldn't be sure, because she ran away.

_And then came a knock at my door seconds after I closed it behind me … _

And I followed her … Cautiously I knocked on her door, one that she closed behind herself second before I reached it.

_I pulled the door open, curious what I might find. I heard a voice, deep and peaceful, seeming to beg me for something. _

"Um, excuse me Miss, but do you know a Toph Bei Fo –" but I cut myself off, staring into the woman's eyes. They were a pale green, subtle in their appearance, but held an inner strength to them.

_I puzzled at his voice and body shape, confused. He said my name so delicately, as if it were the name of his lover. "Yes?" I asked him. "What about her? Who are you?" _

She didn't recognize me, of 'course. Why should she? I've grown and changed so much through the years. "Toph …"

_He said my name again, and I wondered if he realized the person he was looking for was me. But how does he know me? _

I said her name again, hoping she might realize that I knew it was her.

_"I asked who you were," I repeated sternly. "I don't like not knowing who I'm speaking to." Who ever he is, he knows me, but it's not like I can look at his face and see who he is. He has to tell me for himself. _

I sighed, realizing I was going to have to tell her who I was for myself. I decided to ease my tone and use a little sarcasm, dropping hints to who I was. "Oh, gee, thanks Toph. I just knew you'd forget me. That's pretty cruel, you know; forgetting one of your best friends. Aang wouldn't approve of that."

_"Aang…?" I said slowly. "Then… you are…" and that's when it hit me, like a cold rock to the face. _

It was funny to watch her face frown, the bangs in front of her eyes falling slightly as she cocked her head and repeated the Avatar's name. But then, slowly, her eyes grew wide as she figured out my name. I smiled at her. "Did you miss me?"

_"Sokka!" I gasped, falling forward and hugging him, which felt uncharacteristic even to me, but I couldn't help myself. My door was wide open and I was just outside of it, and stuttering I let go and said, "Oh, sorry, you should come inside…" _

Her hotel room was small and quaint, but it held a charm to it since she's been living in it for so long. It reminded me of the little house the four of us stayed in long ago during the war.

_"Why did you come?" I asked, a little rude. But being with him made me shrink inside, feeling like the bratty, rebellious kid I used to be, and somewhat still am. _

I was taken aback by that for a second, but grinned. "Can't I come see an old friend?" I blushed, making up an excuse.

_"Not unless you want something from them," I winked in reply. _

I turned stony serious then and stood from the mat I'd been sitting on. Toph had been over at the stove, placing a metal kettle with water to boil for some tea, but I grabbed her hand away and looked her straight in her surprised eyes. "I did come for something, actually."

_I searched the air for something to rest my eyes on, wishing to land them on his eyes. But I failed, so I tore my wrist from his grip and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I thought so," I said bitterly. Sokka never acknowledged my feelings for him when we were younger, so why should he now? _

It hurt me that she tore away, but I didn't blame her. "Toph," I said softer, "Are you married?"

_It came out as a whisper in the end, and my head jerked up automatically in shock. "What did you say?!" _

"I asked if you were married," I said louder.

_"No, I'm not." I said equally louder. "Why do you care?" _

Why do I care? Why would I ever care? Is she acting blind, or am I just not saying this right? With a sigh I replied stubbornly, "I think I'm not saying this right."

_"Then spit it out, Sokka; what are you trying to say?" I retorted, not liking this one bit. Something felt strange in the earth near me, and I almost wanted to cry. Someone I loved so much was right in front of me, and it was not going like how I dreamed it would when we met again._

Oh, this is not at all going how I wanted it to when I met her again. "Listen, Toph, I came because I realized something: when we won the war, I lost something in return, and that was you. We went our separate ways and I don't like it. I asked if you were married because I needed to know … to know if … I was too late."

_"Too late … for what…?" I suddenly couldn't breathe correctly, and I felt him shift his weight and lean down … _

I couldn't breathe right, but I ignored it and leaned down, not able to wait any longer to touch her lips, ones I haven't seen in years and never before felt …

_Something soft and warm brushed across my lips, and in seconds my mouth was covered, heat and the taste of rain entered my senses, and for once I welcomed the rain. _

I finally did what I should have done years ago.

_It finally happened, something I wanted years ago. _

I'll never let you go again.

_You can never let me go again. _

I think, before, I was blind.

_I think, before, I wasn't all that blind. _

But I can see now. And I see her.

_But I can't see now. Nothing except him. The rest of everything has fallen away. _

"I'm going to stay here with you," I muttered into her hair, which smelled like a boulder warmed by the sun.

_I couldn't think of anything to say, so I cried softly while he held me. _

**_This new life … I think it'll be better. _**


	7. Different Tastes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 

**I'm bored. I should really draw some pictures I owe the people of DeviantART, or update a different fanfic, but … I wanted to write some Tokka! D:**

**So, um … here's something. A teeny-tiny something. XD **

**And it's in Toph's POV, duh:D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

There was something funny about the way it tasted, and I didn't like it. Disgusted, I spat it out. "What are you trying to feed me, Sokka? It tastes like … like … I don't even know, it's so bad!"

"How can you not like it? It's a Water Tribe favorite: stewed sea prunes!" he retorted, sounding a little offended.

"_Blehk_," I gagged in reply.

I couldn't tell, but by the way the silence hung it the air, I think he was frowning at me. "Well, I bet Aang would like some," he says lightly. "Aang?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks," I hear Baldy reply. "I'm… full."

I chuckled to myself. _He's lying. _

"Oh," Sokka says, a little disappointed.

"Here, Sokka,_ I'll_ have another serving," Katara says lightly, trying to cheer her brother up.

It doesn't. "But you grew up with it, of 'course you want more!" he whines. "No one here likes out food…"

"That's because it sucks," I tell him. "It's wither bland, sour, or just plain… _nasty_. Can't you get any **good** food down there?"

But the second I said it I regretted it, which rarely happens. I saw him switch positions in his seating next to me; it was like he was sulking. Jeez, I didn't mean anything by it…

"It's not like we're rich and get any food we want," he says begrudgingly.

There was a pause, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sighed after a little while, the kind of sigh you make through your nose when you know you have to admit to something you don't want to, or take back something you said. In this case, it was the latter. "Look, Sokka, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to diss your food or anything… it just isn't my kind of grub, okay?"

"Oh really?" he says, a little more playful this time. "Then what is your kind of 'grub'?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Stir fried vegetables with pork and rice," I replied.

"…Really? I was thinking… _roasted badgermole_."

He got beat up bad for that one; you could say that I **personally **made sure of it.


	8. He'll Come Around

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

**That last one was so tiny that I wanted more. So, um, here's more for you… **

**I should totally betray this pairing and make two other collections: Taang and Toko. MWAHAHAHA. You would all hate that, wouldn't you?! -dark smile- **

**Happy Single's Awarness Day! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

_There were things he's done that he's not proud of, and things she's done she regrets. Some of those things are horrible, truly sad, or pathetic, but they're burdens only he will bear, and grieves only she will bear. _

_Running away from home. _

_Leaving his wounded father to be captured by the Fire Nation. _

_Constantly hurting him with what she says. _

_Never able being strong enough for one thing or another. _

_Loving him… _

_Not realizing her love. _

_It's these things and more that seem to wander around the back of their minds late into the night when their dreams failed to keep them asleep. _

_And it just so happened, one night, things changed forever: _

**- - - **

Everyone else was asleep, and the dull moon hung high in the sky above the cliffs of the Western Air Temple. Katara, Aang, Teo, Haru, the Duke… even Zuko … all laying peacefully in their own places off to this side and that of the dying fire.

But Sokka was wide awake.

And so was Toph, although she pretended to be still asleep.

She felt him unfurl his sleeping bag and stand, stretching out his limbs. Then he was pacing, faster and faster, his outlined shape in her vision showing his hand to his chin, the other resting on his hip.

But then he was walking away, his vibrations becoming weaker and weaker. Instinctively she pursued him…

He went up the cliff to the forest, briefly passing Zuko's crashed air balloon and old traces of a campfire. He continued walking, and as silently as an Earthbender can be without being an Airbender, she followed suit.

But at one point, in a clearing, she came too close. Having been (somewhat) trained to be a warrior, Sokka eventually heard her. "Who's there?" he asks the empty night air.

Toph decides to show herself. "Hey Sokka," she calls causally, coming out into the open. "Wussup?"

Although she can't see it, he raises an eyebrow. "What… did you _follow_ me?"

"Duh," comes the immediate response.

"Why?"

"Wanted to see what you were up to," she shrugs.

He sighs, although she can't tell why or what for.

But she can tell that something's wrong. "Sokka? What's up?" Toph asks, trying to sound not as caring as she felt.

"You can't see the moon since it's in the air, right?"

"Yeah. Anything above the ground is just black to me."

"Then you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me, Meathead."

He sighs again, and it bugs her. She wants to snap at him to stop it, but she contains herself, trying to be patient for his reply. Finally he decides to speak: "Fine… I want you to picture something in your head, then; a wide circle that takes up a huge space in the sky, along with tiny sparkling dots around it. The circle is a dull silver-white, like the color of an elder's hair. It has a bunch of holes all around it, looking like dark gray gaps in it's surface."

Sokka seemed really serious, and it worried her a little bit; normally he was funny and made her laugh. But she still pictured what he was talking about, and a slightly shining object hung in her sky in her head, bumps all across it like rocky, white mountains.

"Aang and Katara know what I see when I look at that moon… I don't see what I told you to see, but instead I see pale eyes looking at me with white hair, a girl's face. You weren't with us in the North Pole, but there was a princess there named Yue…" and then he drifted off.

But Toph understood. "What happened to her?"

Through the earth she felt his form shrug. His voice wavered while he spoke. "Simple: she became the moon."

The Blind Bandit frowned. "…Care to repeat that?" she asked, completely confused.

Lightly, but in an unnatural way, he laughed. "She had a part of the Moon Spirit in her; so when the Moon Spirit's mortal form was killed, she gave up her life to keep the balance."

Toph wanted to roll her eyes and say, 'more spirit mumbo-jumbo that Aang talks about; who cares?' but she realized that sometimes her attitude wasn't the best thing. So instead she came closer and laid her hand on his shoulder (or where she knew his shoulder would be due to the vibrations she made when she walked towards him). "You loved her, didn't you?"

The vibrations told her that he nodded, and a pain stuck her heart. But she smiled anyway, trying to comfort him. But suddenly he said, "I always let who I love down; like Yue, because I couldn't protect her, and then Suki, who is probably rotting in some Fire Nation prison right now…" His tone was bitter and his fists clenched. Right as Toph 'saw' this and took her hand off his shoulder, she felt a drop of water hit her knuckles.

He was crying.

"Sokka?"

But then he was gone, running off into the distance.

**- - - **

_Yes, there are things they regret; one of them being what happened that night. _

_She should've said something, or followed him. _

_He shouldn't have run away, or at least shouldn't have cried. _

_But at least there is a way for things to mend… _

**- - - **

It was the next day in the after noon when Katara figured out that something was wrong; Sokka and Toph, who normally would share jokes and hang out together here and there were suddenly quiet…

But it wasn't until Toph asked her a question that she understood.

"What's with Sokka and these one-time loves?"

Katara had been washing clothes with her waterbending when she was asked this. She turned away from her chore and looked at Toph with a raised eyebrow. "So that's what's going on, is it?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just that you two haven't talked all day today. Did something happen?"

Toph sighed reluctantly, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She grumbled something in reply, but it was hardly audible.

Katara smiled. "My brother likes to play that he's a ladies man, but it seems he never gets over the two girls we've met along the way in our travels… You know Suki –"

"How could I forget?" she mumbles, a tiny blush on her face about accidentally kissing the girl when she was mistook her for Sokka.

"– But before her there was Yue… Yue was like Sokka's first love, really… did he tell you what happened?"

"Vaguely; something about the Moon Spirit being killed so she had to take it's place."

Katara nodded and bent the water out of one of Aang's shirts (from when they were in that one Fire Nation town he stile the school uniform from), setting it aside, folded and clean. She moved onto her own clothes then, having been this whole time in her underclothes. "Yeah… and now that we know Suki was captured by Azula, it only makes him feel worse."

"But why can't he move on? The first girl is obviously out of reach… and we can save Suki when we get the grown-ups back later, so why be so fussy?" Toph pouts, her arms crossed.

"It's not that simple, Toph," she says slowly in reply. "You've never loved anyone that way, so you can't – "

"But I have! I do!" she snaps. "I can understand perfectly…" she adds in an almost whisper.

The water Katara had been bending fell to the earth, splashing against her clothes and herself, a droplet or two even landing on the earthbender. "What?!" she says, surprised.

_Oops, gues that one slipped out, _Toph thinks. Quickly she replies, "Never mind, okay? I'm going to go… um… watch Zuko and Aang practice their firebending."

But suddenly there was a tug at her sleeve and Katara was pulling her back. "Oh no," she says in serious – yet giddy – voice. "You're telling me who you're in love with! And since when! Maybe I can help you…"

"No." Toph says, pulling her sleeve out of Katara's grip, being much stronger than her. "It's none of your business; I should've never brought it up."

"But you're blushing! Please, Toph, tell me. We're friends; you can trust me…"

Her face still a furious red, she decided to lie; she can tell when other lie, but others can't tell when she does. "Fine… he's this guy back in my town."

"Aww," Katara says sweetly. "That's so far away, poor guy; what's his name?"

"Um…" Toph struggles. "It doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again, anyway. Now can I leave?"

"Toph," Katara says in her strict motherly tone. "Don't think you're going to get away with that; I'll get you later. You're just lucky that I have to finish washing all this stuff; actually, I still have to clean the sleeping bags and give Appa a bath…"

"Well, you go do that; I'll see you later…" and she walked away, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

Without caring where she went, she ended up going to her excuse: she went and 'watched' Aang and Zuko play around with their fire.

"Heya Toph!" comes the airbender's cheerful voice. "You won't believe what Zuko taught me! Wanna see?"

She smiles. "Sure thing, Twinkle Toes; but I won't see it the way you do."

"It's okay, you don't have to for this move," he grins. "Now watch my stances carefully…"

His feet criss-crossed over and over each other as he moved to the left, and he punched at the air, then jumped and kicked, then twirled and punched the ground, a circle of fire around him.

"It's a little advanced for a beginner, but I thought he could handle it; and he did, surprisingly." Zuko says off-handedly.

Toph nods vaguely. "Yeah, but oxygen fuels fire, so he can do a lot, I bet."

"Wow, Toph, I didn't know you knew that!" Aang says with a laugh.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'fanning he flames'? It's common sense," she grins.

"Anyway, Aang, I think that's all for today."

"'Kay Sifu Hotm –"

"I said don't call me that! It's stupid!"

Toph laughed at this, and Zuko rolled his eyes. "We're running low on firewood… I think I'll go get some. See you guys later…"

"Sure thing, Tough Guy." Toph calls after him. Turning to Aang she says with a frown: "Hey Aang, have you seen Sokka anywhere?"

"Nope," he replies, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Why?"

"No reason…" she says lowly.

"Hmm, well… if you want, I could help you look for him; it'll be faster with my glider, you know."

"Nah, it's okay… I'll just, um… wait until dinner. He'll have to be here by dinner, right?"

"Yeah," he replies.

At dinner later on, Toph was sure to take her usual seat next to Sokka. "Hey Meathead," she says casually. "You feelin' okay?"

He doesn't respond, so she shrugs – although feels slightly hurt – and stuffs some food into her mouth with her fingers. _He'll come around when he's ready to,_ she figures.

**- - - **

_And he did, although it was in a different way than she expected, and it came some years afterwards… _


End file.
